When Jack met Sally
by PrayerGirl
Summary: The first time the two lovers met was never told, so here is my version. PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

**MUST READ BEFORE READING ON!!!!!!**

This was not my original idea. I got this idea from reading a story on called "When Sally met Jack." it was really cut and I wondered what it was like for Jack so I created my version of Jack's side of that story.

I don't own any of this stuff and my story "When Jack met Sally" is an idea derived from someone else's. The idea's presented here are in no way representing the person who wrote "When Sally met Jack" just me filling in the blanks. Here is the link to read the original. I suggest you do it is really cute and sweet. Go to Deviantart .com and then in the search engine type "When Sally met Jack" then click on the first thing that pops up.

______________________________________________________________

Chapter 1

Jack walked across the town square towards town hall to speak to the mayor. He was carrying a box of pox from Devil, that had suggested it for next years Halloween. He wondered what the mayor would think. As he reach the town hall the mayor came rushing out of the door bowling into Jack causing both of them to fall onto the ground. Jack picked himself up off the ground then bent over to help the mayor. "Oh thank you Jack. I'm terribly sorry about that. What was it you wanted."

"I was thinking we could add these to next year's Halloween. Devil wanted me to run them by you to see what you thought." Jack held put the box for the mayor as he spoke.

The mayor leaned in and said "Wonderful…what are they?"

Jack opened the box reveling the pox happily. "Pox!" immediately the mayor was engrossed in little red blotches all over his face and body. Jack's face fell like rain in the spring. Shock evident on his face, he closed the box and set it on the ground. "Mayor, what's happening to you?"

"Uh uh u u eeri eaon oo uh oxs." the mayor told him.

Jack made a confused face "What?"

"Uh e uh uh u u eeri eaon oo uh oxs!" he cried helplessly louder trying to get the skeleton to understand, but to no avail.

"I think you need to go to the hospital." Jack told him leading him towards the place.

"Buh u ha hu ho oo uh ocds ous." the mayor protested trying to head to the doctors house.

Jack pulled him gently away saying "No mayor you need to get the hos-OH! You need to go to the doctor's to meet his new creation." the mayor nodded vigorously. "Very well I shall go in your stead. You go and get some rest and feel better." the mayor waved a pathetic looking hand to thank him and then tried to smile, but what came was nothing of the sort. It ended up looking like a very fat monkey trying to flip his lips open to revel his teeth. After that he waddled his way to his car then off to the hospital. Jack waited until he was out of his site before heading to Dr. Finklestein's house. He picked up his box of pox and delivered it to his house before crossing the street to the Doctor's. Jack walked up to the door and rang the door bell.

On the other side of the door he heard the faint sound of the doctor's voice "Coming, coming I'll be right down." Jack waited patiently for him to answer when again he heard the doctor's voice saying "IGOR hurry and get the door." moments later the door swung open to revel a short hunchback with one eye and matted hair staring up at him.

"Come in master Skellington." the little man said ushering him in to the house.

"Thank you." Jack told the hunchback kindly and the little creature hobbled happily over to the sitting room. Jack was about to follow him when he heard the doctor entering the entrance hall. "Hello Doctor! Wonderful to see you!"

The doctor looked up at the tall skeleton with a scowl on his face while saying "It's nice to see you too Jack, but what are you doing here?"

They walked into the sitting room and Jack took a seat on the couch. "I came in the mayor's stead, I hope you don't mind." He told the doctor.

"No, not at all." the doctor answered plainly and it was clear to Jack that he did mind, but he didn't know why. Normally the doctor was delighted to see him. "Igor." the little man limped into the room. "Go fetch her." the doctor ordered.

This intrigued Jack. "Her?" he asked.

"Yes her." the doctor said plainly.

"How is she doing?"

"Not well, m'boy. Not well." Dr. Finklestein crossed his arms and his head fell. As if it pained him to talk of her.

"Is she sick?" Jack asked curiously.

"No! My creations are perfect! She's just too interested in everything else. I designed her to take care of me she isn't supposed to be." He told him hotly.

Jack sat back a bit surprised by how angry the doctor seemed by all of this. He laughed "Well Halloween town is very interesting."

"She shouldn't be interested in anything, but me. That's what I made her for. To take care of me. But she just doesn't seem to want too." he said sounding baffled like this was unheard of.

"Maybe that's not what she want's I mean everyone has there own propose in life." Jack told him irritably. He didn't like how the doctor treated her already.

"Yes, yes that is true of course, but ah- . . . I must warn you that she is exceedingly, how should I say this . . . peculiar. She has no desire whatsoever in being frightening, in fact she spends more time being afraid herself, if you can imagine that."

"Well be that as it may, doctor, there is a place for everyone within Halloween Town. She'll find her niche eventually and besides, a little diversity would be good for the town. Variety is the spice of life, you know." Jack answered, happy to change the subject.

"Yes, well if you're fond of that sort of thing . . ." the doctor sounded unconvinced, but he didn't care.

Suddenly Igor plowed into the room and then doubled over into a low bow saying "Master, she's here. Just as you asked, master . . ." Jack didn't like that. How Igor was so willing to act like that to someone. He just couldn't understand it.

"Very good, Igor. Sally? Sally, come on in." the doctor patted Igor on the head and demanded a 'Sally' to come in. Jack watched as a small nimble women walked into the room and gingerly placed one foot in front of the other. What he saw was a women so different form the other Halloweener's he had ever met. She was stitched together with long red hair and had a bright colored stitched up dress. Her eyes were like two black pools of nothing but terror that made Jack's heart, well if he had a heart still, skip a beat. She was very pretty for one of Dr. Finklestein's creations. She held herself well, but seemed a bit nervous. "Oh, there you are Sally," the doctor didn't sound to happy, but Jack wasn't even paying attention. "Er . . Sally you should know-"

Jack stood at once hardly able to contain himself any longer and strode over to her with a big smile that spread across his face. Then extended his hand out for her to shake. "Well, hello, Sally It's wonderful to finally meet you "

She slid her hand into his and looked at them with aw. He enclosed his hand with her and waited patiently for her to respond. Sally started to blush as she said "I-it's . . . it's wonderful to be meeting you as well, Mr. Mayor . . ." Jack made a confused face causing her to redden even more. Why did she think he was the mayor? The doctor behind them started to splutter out something, but once again Jack was too preoccupied with Sally.

"Oh I see, you wouldn't have known You couldn't have" he laughed nervously "Oh, you must forgive me, the doctor here didn't know I was coming either or I'm sure he would have told you. Of course you were expecting the mayor but I'm afraid he couldn't make it tonight (allergies to pox of all things) so I came in his place." He gave her a warmer smile. "My name is Jack. Jack Skellington." Sally's eyes grew bigger as she realized who he was then out of no where she just fainted, falling into his out stretched arms. "Oh," The Pumpkin King said holding the rag doll in his bony hands. "oh dear. Doctor she seems to have passed out."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jack picked her up in his arms, carried her to the couch then placed her down gently. "Oh," the doctor moaned "I knew this was too much for her, but she insisted that she would be fine. I should have never listened to her!" Jack gave the doctor one annoyed look before turning his attention back to the Sally. She looked so peaceful while she slept. Is that how everyone looks?

She was still not awake so he bent over and started to breath air into her lungs. He did that for a matter of moments before her hand flew up and smacked him hard on the side of his face. Jack was immediately thrown backward by the impact. "HAHA" he laughed "I guess she didn't like that." he moved back to her and said "Sally, Sally can you hear me? Wake up Sally."

There was still no response so the doctor pushed his way past him saying "Let me try." then with out warning he pushed down hard on her lap so he could reach her mouth then proceeded to continue what Jack had started. After a few moments he stopped and shouted at her Face "WAKE UP, WAKE UP!"

She suddenly sat strait up then gasped as she saw the doctor. Jack didn't need to see his face to know that he was angry and Sally knew this too, because she tried to move away from him…tried being the important word here. Because when she ran out of room on the couch she flipped backwards with limbs flailing, one of which connected with the underside of the doctor's jaw causing his skull to open and slam shut again with a sharp *CLANG *, and finally landed on her back on the floor, legs straight up in the air and draped over the arm of the couch. Jack was quite surprised someone could accomplish something so…spectacular on a Monday morning. Sally sat there dazed for a minute or two when she finally spoke "The Pumpkin King."

Jack looked over to her a little surprised that she was using his title. Then his faced changed to worry as he looked at her from above. Then smiled wryly at her. "There's no need to be so formal with me, Sally. Just call me, 'Jack,' like everyone else." And then his expression turned worried once more. "But are you alright, Sally? We didn't mean to startle you . . ." He couldn't help but notice the precarious state of her dress when she herself finally saw this and fixed herself from the couch. Then placed her dress back to a better position. The whole time she was doing this he noticed her face flush a deep red.

"I-I . . . I am so sorry I-" He took her arm, not letting her finish, then pulled her back into a sitting position onto the arm of the couch. "Oh." she simply said as she landed. Once again she blushed and Jack, for the death of him couldn't figure out why. All he was doing was helping her.

"There you are Sally, there's no need to be sorry about a thing." he hoped she would believe him. She really didn't need to be sorry. It was his fault for getting in her way while she was sleeping. Hehe.

"B-but, your face . . . t-that mark . . .was it. . . did I-" she stammered out.

To tell the truth he hadn't felt anything forming, so he was about to wave it off when the doctor interrupted him, by wheeling his chair in front of him. "Yes, you did, you wretched girl. Poor Jack here was merely trying to give you some air when you nearly knocked his head off. And just now you tried to finish the job on me for bringing your useless consciousness back into this world." Jack could tell he was angry so when his tone changed he wasn't surprised to hear self pity. "Oh, why must children be so selfish? Why-"

"That will be quite enough, doctor." he said as he stepped in front of the him. Jack was tired of hearing him harp on the poor girl. When he saw how gapping mad the doctor was he couldn't help, but explain why he had stopped him. "Really, doctor, there's no need to get so upset. There's no harm done and besides, this whole thing is entirely my fault, not Sally's. I should have sent word that I was coming rather than to spring a nasty surprise on her like that."

When he finished he hardly noticed Sally trying to stand when she nearly fell again because her foot was coming undone. but he did see her opening her mouth to speak. He was fully ready to hear what she had to say, but once again the doctor cut her off. "Yes, well I suppose that you're too much of a gentleman to blame your subjects, Jack m' boy." Dr. Finklestein adjusted his beady glasses to better scrutinize the rag doll and for some reason Jack felt hot as the doctor looked at her like that. ". . . Even if they may not deserve it." He wished he had eyes so that he could roll them at the doctor, but he didn't so he did the best he could.

"Nonsense, I don't have to defend anyone because what I'm saying is true." the doctor wanted to speak again, but Jack wasn't finished and he didn't want him to speak. "Yes, I assume full responsibility for this whole ordeal and I apologize to you both. So why don't we just say it's water under the bridge and give dear Sally here a proper welcome, hmm?" Jack gave the doctor an intimidating glance daring him to speak, but the doctor was smart enough not to and just nod vengefully. "Splendid " He gestured to the sofas. "Shall we make ourselves comfortable then?" he gave Sally his arm to escort her, but he saw that she had no idea what she was doing "You slip your arm through mine like this . . ." he then proceeded to show her what to do. He took her arm in his other hand and guided it through his then she timidly put her hand on his forearm. When she finished he saw her blush so he laughed comfortingly to her and said "Why, you're a natural noblewoman, Sally Are you sure you haven't done this before?" Then Jack heard her laugh for the first time and he thought he would never hear the sound of laughter quite the same ever again. He didn't even notice the doctor's muffled mumblings. He lead Sally to the couch and seated her on the opposite end of where he decided to sit. The doctor rolled up to them with an annoyed look and throbbing vain. Jack knew that he wanted him to leave, but he was not about to. "Now, isn't this better? Much more comfortable at least, wouldn't you say?"

The doctor grunted with approval. "Yes, I suppose it is . . . er . . . perhaps you'd like some more tea, Jack?"

Jack beamed at the suggestion. "Why, yes, that would be lovely. Thank you And what about you, Sally? Are you having any?"

For some reason she looked surprised at his question, but then seamed to brighten as she sat up and smiled at him saying "Yes, . . . yes I think I will have some tea as well." Jack was happy to see her happy, but the doctor looked like he wanted to hit her. Jack didn't let on that he saw this, but in his head he dared him to. He thought he had a head ace now just wait until Jack was done with him!

Dr. Finklestein suppressed a shudder then snapped his fingers. At once Igor was heard coming into the room. "Igor Run into the kitchen and fetch us another pot of tea and . . .-hrmm- . . . an extra cup as well, if you please."

The hunchback bowed so low he could have licked the floor as he said "Yes, master . . . as you wish, master . . ." Once again Jack did not like the way Igor acted like he was nothing, but knew he could do nothing about it so he shrugged it off and turned to Sally with a grin. "So, Sally, let's take things from the top, shall we? Well, you know my name is Jack Skellington and it seems that you know that I'm the Pumpkin King as well, so . . . would it be safe to assume that you know what that means?"

She nodded shyly "I-it means that you . . . that you're the ruler of Halloween Town?"

He nodded as well, happy that she was not afraid to answer. "Yes, it does, yet it's not only Halloween Town and it's residents that I'm responsible for, but the entirety of the Halloween holiday itself. Tell me, Sally, do you know what Halloween is about?"

"Um . . . w-well . . . it's . . . it's about, ah . . . s-scaring people?" she answered slowly.

Jack smiled bigger, happy that she was beginning to get the hang of it. "Well . . . Yes, Sally, you're very right. In a nutshell, that is what Halloween is about." Sally looked as if she could burst from happiness so when Jack continued he felt bad to see her face fall a little bit. "However, do you know why we scare people?"

The doctor spoke before she could "Now, Jack, be nice. It's no fair asking a young girl such a thing when the answer is so debatable. It's like asking someone why the sun is orange or why water is green or-"

Jack held up his hand to stop him "Let me assure you doctor, that I had no intention of not being fair or being unkind; I simply wanted to know what Sally thought, that's all . . ." Why did the doctor feel he had to interrupt every time Sally was about to answer one of his questions? He turned back to her and smiled encouragingly "So, Sally why do you think we scare people?" when he asked this she blushed causing Jack to wonder, not for the first time, if she had a fever.

And then out of nowhere she lightened up as if a light bulb had turned on in her head and said "We scare people... because deep down inside of them... they want to be scared."

Jack couldn't help, but smile at such an innocent yet deep answer. "That... that is a very good answer." Sally simply smiled back at him and the two sat there smiling at one another for what seemed like forever. Unbeknownst to Jack the doctor was looking from Sally to Jack and didn't like what he saw one . . . little . . . bit. Jack's gaze was just a little too intrigued and Sally's just a little too admiring for his liking. It was best to nip this situation in the bud... before a certain something decided to take root . . .

"Yes, yes a very good answer indeed." the doctor took a drink of his tea and some decided to drip down his chin. "Yes, I'm sure that she'll keep me some very interesting company for many years. That is, after all, the reason I made her . . ."

Jack saw Sally blink her eyes and look toward the doctor when it hit him that he was paying to much attention to her so he snapped back as well. "What? Oh, ah, yes, well I-I suppose so, if that's what she wants. That, along with her Halloween duties of course."

Sally looked at him with bewilderment evident on her face "H-Halloween duties? You mean . . . you mean that I can . . . take part in Halloween too?"

This time Jack didn't even notice that the doctor was going to interject. "Of course you can, Sally. In fact, all the citizens of Halloween Town contribute something towards the progress of the holiday, usually by utilizing their best talents."

Sally looked crest fallen when he said this and sounded even more when she replied "I . . . I don't have any talents . . . t-the only things that I do are cooking, cleaning and sewing . . ."

Jack raised an eyebrow. What had the doctor been telling her? "But Sally, all of those things are talents And did you say that you can sew?"

She blushed "Yes, I-I make all of our clothing . . ."

Jack was thrilled! He couldn't have asked for a better talent! "You make clothing? How marvelous You see, we've been in desperate need of new seamstress to make the Halloween costumes. (And I've been needing a new tailor myself) I'm sure you'd love it. So, how about it, Sally? Would you like to be the town seamstress?"

Sally smiled brilliantly "Why I'd love to I-"

"I'm afraid that I can't allow it." the doctor cut in and Jack just wanted to smack him upside the beak! Why did he have to ruin everything?! Stupid little duck!

"And why is that, doctor?" he said restraining himself.

The _good_ doctor took his time in answering, trying Jack's patients. "I cannot allow it, because Sally sews by hand and would not have time to do her duties around here."

Jack was very disappointed then remembered something and smiled "Well, then she can learn to use a sewing machine. It'll take her less then half of time. Why, she can even use my grandmother's machine. It's been in the attic for years, but it still works like new. It's a shame to let such a wonderful machine go to waste, for I'll most certainly never use it."

"W-well that's very kind of you, Jack but-" The doctor tried to object, but Jack had stumped him.

Then out of nowhere Sally chimed in interrupting the doctor. "Yes, it is very kind of you, your highness- ah - I mean Jack. It's so much more than I deserve . . . I-I don't know if I can accept, I mean it was your grandmother's..."

Jack grinded happily as he waved it off "Nonsense. Of course, you deserve it, Sally. Please, it would make me so very happy if you would accept and I'll warn you, I can be quite persistent. Isn't that right, doctor?"

This time Jack was teasing the doctor and he knew Dr. Finklestein would do nothing about it which, made him smile even more. "Yes, you most certainly are that, Jack . . ."

Jack laughed good naturedly and turned to the doctor "When will be best for me to bring over the sewing machine?" he knew that was a silly thing to ask because as of now the doctor didn't want to see Jack for a very long time, but the good nature in him just had to ask.

"How about next Thursday?" the doctor replied plainly.

"Alright, but I have to go over to the mayor's that day. Would Wednesday be okay?" Jack asked. He didn't need to go, but he wanted to see how sally was doing so he made up a little story.

"Fine." the good doctor didn't even try to sound cheerful, but Jack let it slide of his shoulder.

"Well, I guess that I'd better be on my way. I have quite a bit of work to tend to at the Town Hall today I'm afraid, and I really must check in with the mayor to see how he's doing. -sheepish grin- It ah . . . was sort of my fault after all . . ." he finished as he stood ready to leave.

He walked over to Dr. Finklestein and shook his hand as Sally stood saying "Y-you're leaving?"

As he heard the sadness in her voice he couldn't help but be sad too, but smiled as best he could. "Yes, I'm afraid so, Sally. But I'll be seeing you again sometime soon, I'm sure. . ." he offered her his hand and without question she took it holding it tight. "It was wonderful meeting you, Sally. I hope that I'll get to see a lot more of you from now on."

Sally smiled and seemed to have found new energy when she replied "You will, Jack . . .You will." hearing this Jack was happy that she reassured his doubts and that they would see each other again.


End file.
